Thanks To The Jellyfish
by CrypticSweetTalk
Summary: Hi! I'm back with some NaruIno... Uh I dunno. It was done for a friend on DeviantArt. They get drunk. Enjoy.


"Why don't you just shut up?" A shrill voice came from a 1974 Ford Maverick sitting in the hotel parking lot. Bystanders looked into the car and saw two blondes. For the lucky, carefree souls that looked into the beaten up Ford, it was a strange occurrence to see a seemingly perfect couple making a ruckus. They wondered why they were sitting in a rusted old car in the middle of the summer, in one of Japan's most beautiful vacation spots, instead of enjoying the beach or walking down the pier.

The blonde male slammed his palm to his face, "Here we go again. Why can't you just drop it?"

The blondette pointed a finger to her companion, "Why can't you ever do anything right? Why must you always screw up? I only agreed to ride with you because Sasuke's car had no more room and I'd rather not ride in Kiba's creepy rapist van!"

The male slouched back in the driver's seat, sighing he said, "Look, Ino, I'll get us a suite and in the morning we'll met up with the rest of the group, okay?"

Ino huffed and turned her head in the opposite direction, "Like if we have any other choice. You were the one that lost our map and destroyed the GPS system. I insist you fix this!"

The boy grumbled as he climbed out of his car and stomped towards the hotel.

Ino insisted that she only stayed in the best hotels, and to his dismay Naruto had no other choice than to comply since she was already in a piss poor mood. His amateur rock star status didn't quite compliment Ino's choice in hotels but Naruto could afford the hotel and have her father reimburse him once they'd arrive to Konoha in the following weeks. Naruto walked into the hotel's lounge where happy vacationers walked in and out, content with their current state of presence. A group of older citizens say in elegantly furnished chairs, carefree. Naruto grimaced as he walked by them. _The senile jerks are having a better time than me. I should be at Ozzukofest right about now, partying with everyone else... NOT stuck in a snobby hotel with Ino._ When Naruto reached the front desk he saw a man gawking at him. He was a short, pale man, his black hair was obviously thinning out from age, and his face portrayed an air of self important ignorance. "May I help you... sir?" His voice was unattractive, like if he spoke through his nose.

"Yeah. I need a two room suite."

"Let me check." The man clicked a few times on the iMac's keyboard, then pushed his glasses upper on his face. "I'm sorry, sir. It looks like there isn't anything available for _you_.

Naruto felt a nerve snap. "You mean to say '**It looks like there isn't anything available for the likes of you**'. Is that right?" Naruto started leaning over on the man's personal space, "You mean to say that a guy like me doesn't belong here?"

The man gawked at Naruto for a second, drew in his breath and finally spoke, "I'm sorry, sir, nothing is available."

Naruto stalked out of the hotel faster than his fist connected to the man's face. He almost tore his car's door open and slammed into the driver's seat.

Ino had her feet on the dashboard, her long legs were sun glistening, her mid-lengthen floral skirt covering enough to keep her modest. She was absent mindedly staring into the beach, twirling her long hair with her finger. When Naruto disrupted her thoughts with his uproar of an entrance she turned her head towards him, "What the heck is wrong with you?"

"This asshole wouldn't let me buy a suite just 'cause I don't wear slacks and button up'd shirts or look old and rich."

Ino looked like if she were going to erupt with anger but erupted into laughter instead. The angry blonde on the other side of her stared, humiliated and confused. "Never let the rowdy punk do a lady's job," she giggled, getting out of the car, "Follow me. I'll show you how it's done."

Naruto reluctantly tailed Ino, slouching, he kept a few feet between them. When Ino reached the entrance of the hotel, the door man opened the door for her and smiled politely at her, unlike the illcivilty Naruto received from him when he first entered the hotel. Ino greeted him and turned towards Naruto, "Hurry, Naruto, we don't want to keep this gentleman waiting."

From inside Naruto lagged behind once again as he saw the path to the front desk and the bloody faced man behind it. Ino ignored his disgusting face and smiled at him, "Hello, sir, I was wondering if there were any two room suites available for my companion and I."

The man blinked hard when he saw Ino gesturing at Naruto and then quickly composed himself, "Certainly. There's an imperial suite available, young lady. Eighth night is complimentary of the hotel."

"I think we'd love to take the imperial suite, but we'll only be here for the night. Thank you." Ino's voice sounded pleasant from where Naruto was standing, nothing like her usual nagging bratty tone.

The man looked relived by knowing Naruto would only be there for less than twenty-four hours, "Will that be all, young lady?"

"That is all. Oh, but I would appreciate if you found us a map to Tsuchikage, please."

"Certainly, young lady." He turned and reached for two cards, "Here are your room passes."

Ino gracefully took them and smiled, "Thank you."

Ino laughed the whole way up to their suite. "I can't believe you punched that poor man. He looked dreadful!"

Naruto couldn't help but smile at Ino's good humor, "He pissed me off. I can afford the damned room."

"It's hard to believe," Ino snorted, "You're the son of a Konohagakure governor, you need to start acting like it... and looking like it." Ino turned around to look at Naruto in the eyes, her robin egg colored eyes icy, "If your father saw you right now, he'd be turning in his grave."

"Shut up, Yamanaka, you wouldn't know anything about my father." Naruto snapped at her sudden change of mood.

"I know you're giving him a bad name."

"What would you know about names? Your dad owns a damned flower shop."

"Corporation!" Ino jabbed Naruto in the chest, "It's Japan's most successful flower corporation."

"Oh, I'm sorry for insulting your family's unexacting reputation in Konoha society. Where would we be without roses? I don't think anyone would ever have a wedding. I mean, daisies at a wedding, how dreadful!" Ino's face showed a hint of anger and then sullenness. Naruto's sarcasm left Ino and the rest of the walk to the suite silent. Once at the door Ino swiped her card and glided in, stopped in the middle of the suite, looked into both rooms, and then enclosed herself in the room to the right.

Naruto sighed and looked around the suite, it was classical French baroque. The ceiling and wall planes are tightly divided into geometric gold frames, large pictorial art work covered the room's walls, the ceiling was painted with a mural which incorporated framed landscapes and historical paintings. The Naruto walked into the room to the left; the room was English Baroque. It was virtually the same as the main suite's design in exception to the black and white palette chosen to decorate the room. The ceiling was finished in murals with stuccoed frames, and the centerpiece of the room was the fireplace, set off in marble. Naruto walked to a gold and red throne lounge sofa and slammed his tan, tone body into it. _Who does that Yamanka think she is!_ He ran his long, lanky fingers through his golden hair and sighed.

Ozzukofest would be just a day away, if Naruto could make it through a night with Ino's company. Though he dared not go to her now after their heated few words, Naruto couldn't help but feeling guilty for hurting Ino's pride. From what Sakura told Naruto frequently, she in fact **was** a bitch, but she was a loyal and trustworthy friend, and sometimes meant to do good even though she never really showed it on a regular basis. Twisting his mouth into a grimace, Naruto toyed with the guitar he brought with him. His thoughts shifted to the band. The band he and Sasuke started two years ago, after meeting and realizing that they both suffered the same fate, from being orphaned by diplomatic families. They both found sense in thinking that politics were evil and the cause of all problems. Their duo quickly turned into a a quintet with the addition of Kiba, Shikamaru, and Gaara. The line-up consisted of Naruto on lead vocals and guitar, Sasuke on rhythm guitar, Kiba on drums, Shikamaru on bass, and Gaara on lead guitar . The recent addition of Sakura, synthesizers, and Hinata, keyboards, made a septet , and the newly improved The Beast Within. The results of adding new members made Naruto confident with his band, enough to enter into this year's Ozzukofest. The faith he bestowed upon his band made Naruto certain that they had a clear cut chance of getting a wider fan base. It was not until three days before the trip to Ozzuko that Sakura brought up the notion of a seventh member, a Miss Yamanaka Ino, and her "great voice". Though she had a lovely voice, it's softness had no belonging in the hard-hitting, emotional, ominous, psychedelic, rock-n-roll sound of The Beast Within. Having crushed on Sakura for years, Naruto found no way of denying Sakura's request. It was that request that had Naruto wondering if the band was even worth his effort and time, Ino seemed to not mind breaking the band apart since her inaction and she was obviously happy with breaking Naruto's spirit, and found no other reason of her joining the band, except for the chance to spend time with Sasuke. And there he was, with the back up vocals in another room, probably planning to kill him or worse - keep him from reaching Ozzukofest.

Ino threw herself on the bed, body leaning in the direction of the porch leading to the ocean. She fumed while she lay, wishing that she never let Sasuke talking her into riding with dumbass Naruto. _Who's Naruto to question my status in Konoha anyway?_ she thought as she wiped a lone tear from her face, _He lives in a run-down apartment and his car is crap. I'm surprised it even has air conditioning._ Ino sat up and stared into the ocean. She sighed and forced a smile. A force of habit - when she was younger her mother would tell her to force a smile whenever she felt miserable and it would let everything out. She then decided that sulking in her room was a serious waste of time she slowly stood up and removed her cropped lace top, she stood in the breeze from the porch door, it was Summertime and Ino liked relieving herself by letting her flesh exposed to breezes. Once she felt comfortable she walked to her suitcase and found her favorite bandeau bikini top with matching bottom. In no time she changed into them and threw on the same skirt and the floppy summer hat she was wearing earlier. Ino stood in front of the mirror next to her bed. Considered to be the definition of natural beauty and poise. Ino just felt thankful to be able to wear a bathing suit and not feel insecure. She finally picked up a bottle of sunblock and made her way to the beach.

The location of Naruto's room allowed him to see Ino walking to the beach from his window. Though he didn't care much for Ino at the moment he wished he could walk on the beach, feel the sand between his toes, the cold slap of the ocean water on his bare skin. Naruto had never seen a beach, let alone the outside borders of Konoha. He was always an orphan, he was always looking for work, just a way to live. There was no vacationing or visiting exotic places for him. He wished he would dare to walk on the same beach as Ino, but he someone knew that she would cause a ruckus and embarrass him in front of all the old people he saw earlier.

Ino loved walking along the shore line. The way the water trickled on her flesh and the way the sand couldn't stick to her feet. It gave her peace of mind and an actual reason to smile. She saw kids running in and out of the water, screeching every time they slammed into the icy water. Ino admired the other young women on the beach, their swim suits, their slim figures, their soaked hair. She occasionally saw an old couple walking close the the shore line, smiling at her. When Ino would smile back she usually had reason to move on but this time she felt a painful sting and suddenly Ino found herself face first in the splashing water. Ino didn't remember screaming but people were flocking to her as if she had. She looked around, dazed and in pain, at the strange faces and then a recognized face came into view. "Ino, are you okay?" Naruto bent down to look into her face. He shook her, "Ino? I think a jellyfish stung you." It was hard for her to process this with the commotion going on around her and soon enough she felt herself being hauled off the shore line.

Naruto rushed Ino into the hotel. Within a few minutes someone of assistance came into the lobby where Naruto held Ino in his arms. The woman rushed them into a room, a sort of staff room, and immediately poured vinegar on over the jellyfish tentacles on Ino's leg. From time to time Naruto could here Ino cry out in pain.

"Help me get her to the sink," the woman commanded, lifting Ino's lower body and placing a hand on her shoulder. Naruto complied, and they sat into on the counter, leg in sink. The woman opened a cabinet and took out a bottle of water, poured that on Ino's leg. "Salt water to rinse away the tentacles," she said softly after looking at Naruto's curious face, and sure enough some of the thin, hairlike tentacles detached from Ino's swelling leg. When a few tentacles remained the woman took gloves and tweezers out of a cabinet, "Get that pan on the other counter," she instructed once more, and Naruto did as he was told again. The woman took the pan, put on the gloves and carefully started removing the rest of the tentacles. Once the woman was done she gingerly lifted Ino's leg where she wasn't stung and let it hang off the counter with her other leg. Ino's face was tear stained, her leg was swollen and red, "Thank you," she murmured with a sob.

"Immerse your leg in hot water once you get to your suite," the woman bowed her head, "I'll have Ibuprofen sent to your suite as well. For the pain," she assured Ino. Ino nodded and let Naruto carry her to their suite. They were silent, like the last time but this time neither harbored ill feelings.

Naruto swung the door open and immediately took into to the closest bathroom. He carefully sat her on the toilet seat while she turned on the hot water in the tub.

"You don't have to do all of this," Ino quietly spoke, "You've done enough for me."

"I owe you for earlier," Naruto said without turning around.

"I was the one out of line," Ino whispered, playing with her floppy hat.

"You were stung by a jellyfish. You need someone to take care of you," Naruto turned around, taking the hat out of her hand and throwing it at the sink, "Now how are we going to get you in the tub without getting your skirt wet?"

"I have my bathing suit on under it," Ino reached her hand out, "Help me stand up to get it off." But once Naruto tried to help, her leg was to weak, even with Naruto's sturdy support. She instantly stumbled back on the toilet seat. "Fuck," she cursed under her breath. Naruto sighed and lifted a reluctant Ino of her seat. He set her on the sink's counter, against the mirror. Ino blushed when Naruto placed his arms around her waist and lifted her far enough for him to lower her skirt. Naruto blushed too when Ino lift her abdomen to help him out, her chest inched towards him. When Naruto got her skirt down enough he carefully dropped it past her leg, enough for it not to touch her sting. Without a word he carried her again, this time into the tub. Ino sucked in her breath at first, when the water touched her skin. "It's boiling."

"Sorry," Naruto chuckled, sitting on the toilet seat, "She said hot, not warm, so I didn't risk taking chances with the sting."

Ino smiled as she relaxed into the water and then closed her eyes, "How did you end up rescuing me?"

When she didn't hear a response, Ino thought he had left. She opened her eyes, he was still there, blushing. "I was watching you from my window."

Ino laughed silently, "Well I guess I'm grateful for that."

Naruto awkwardly grinned and then jumped up, "Well I'm going to grab something to eat. Do you want something?"

"I could really use a drink." Ino grinned back.

"Anything in particular?" Naruto chuckled.

Ino sighed, "Surprise me."

"Okay. Don't go anywhere!" He pointed dramatically.

"Not planning to," she shrugged sarcastically.

When Naruto got back with drinks and a few easy snacks Ino was gingerly touching her sting.

"Feeling better?" Naruto handed Ino a peach Chuhai cocktail.

"The pain's gone down," Ino sighed, "Nice choice."

"I thought so," he said opening a Asahi beer can.

They spent quite a while laughing, joking, drinking, forgetting the time. Before they knew it nighttime had arrived. The water Ino soaked it was growing warm, "I think it's time I get out."

"Yeah, we should probably get to bed," Naruto got up drunkly, "We have to hit the road tomorrow." He reached his hand out for Ino, it took them a while of stumbling around to get a good support for her but she was out of the tub, water trickling down her body into the bathroom floor. "I'm soaking wet," Ino dumbly remarked, from the affects of the alcohol they'd been consuming. Naruto held on the her, smirking. Soon Ino understood and started giggling. Naruto traced the braid running towards Ino's bun, without much thought he lifted her and carried her to her room, "We should go to bed." He was fighting with his common sense. He was drunk. She was drunk. Nothing good could come from this.

"I'm not tired," Ino whined into his chest.

"You have to go to bed," Naruto huffed, placing Ino on her bed. Naruto swore he knew what Ino was thinking at this exact moment. He kind of hoped but he knew better.

"I can't sleep in this," Ino tugged at her bikini bottom.

Naruto closed his eyes, _I'm too drunk_. He turned around and picked something out of Ino's suitcase. I long, grey, grandmother-like tunic sweater. "Here," he tossed it at her, "Make due with that."

Ino sighed and slowly got up, "Fine."

Naruto made his way out faster than Ino could take off her top. He ran into his room and shut the door. He tossed his shirt off, took his pants off, and got into his bed. _I'm too drunk._ Or not drunk enough.

Ino managed to get her tunic on and climb into bed but it didn't feel right. She was too drunk to pass anything up or care. She got out of bed and quietly crept out of her room.

"I'm not drunk enough," Naruto finally yelled, jumping out of bed and running out of his room.

Naruto and Ino found each other between their rooms, but feeling something burning in their chests. Naruto touched Ino's face gently, running his thumb on the hollows of her cheek. And then their lips crashed into each other. One thing lead to another, they ended up on the long golden love seat up until the morning. And when the morning came he looked into her sleeping face, wondering what she would say when she woke up. When she did wake up she smiled and whispered in his ear, "That was great."

Naruto and Ino arrived at Ozzukofest as planned. To the rest of the band's surprise, there was something not planned that ended up happening. The lead singer came hand in hand with the new recruit. Both smiling and enjoying the reactions from everyone else.

"Naruto! That's my best friend." Sakura howled, she pulled him close enough to whisper, "I know what you end up doing to all your girlfriends. I'll kill you!"

"Naruto's already got a groupie!" Kiba snickered.

"Better him than me," Sasuke remarked at Gaara who just nodded with a small smirk. Hinata stood with Shikamaru and his girlfriend, all three indifferent.

That evening The Beast Within got a standing ovation from the crowd at Ozzukofest. Up until the last day, they brought an impressively sized crowd for an unsigned band. In the end they made it back to Konoha, with the potential, fanbase, and record label to make them the world's greatest band. All Naruto's dreams came true - and then some more. He got a beautiful girl, with longs of steal and a secretly gentle heart, And it was all thanks to the jellyfish.


End file.
